dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Todd (Prime Earth)
Jason Todd is the son of Catherine Elizabeth and Willis Todd, and was conceived unexpectedly in an alleyway. Jason had a troubled childhood due his parents constantly arguing; his mother suffered from depression and drug addiction, and his father had been "showing him the ropes of thievery and conning" at a young age, which led him into trouble. Once when he was a child, Jason's father stole tickets to Haly's Circus from an old couple in a parking lot, and took Jason to see the show. That was the first time Jason ever saw Dick Grayson, and was positively awed by him. Unbeknownst to Jason, he earned the attention of the Clown Prince of Gotham, who wanted to create and destroy a Robin to get to Batman. Because of the Joker's actions, Jason's father wound up in prison, where he would soon die. This left Jason to protect his mother for a short time before she succumbed to an apparent drug overdose. In actuality, the Joker poisoned her, making her appear dead. This left Jason an orphan, stealing to survive. Jason would eventually make an attempt to steal the tires off the Batmobile, managing to get one off before being discovered by Batman. Expecting to be beaten for his crime, Jason was surprised to be offered food instead. He and Batman talked while eating, and Batman told him that sometimes, if you gave people a chance, they might surprise you. Jason would take these words to heart, even years later. Batman attempted to help Jason by getting him settled in Ma Gunn's School for Wayward Boys, not knowing that the establishment was a front for training the children to be criminals. Despite this, Jason did see the place as a home for awhile. Realizing his mistake though, Batman went to rescue him and Jason aided the hero by shoving Ma Gunn out a nearby window. Some time after this, Batman decided to take Jason in personally and train him to be the new Robin, which Jason took to enthusiastically. Life (and death) as Robin After six months of intensive training, Jason was out in the field as the second Boy Wonder. Jason was determined to live up to the legacy of Robin that Dick Grayson had put in place, but it soon became apparent that Jason was troubled. He fought recklessly, seemingly haunted by the memory of his father. Jason received mentoring from Nightwing on various martial arts and fighting techniques and met Roy Harper, offering to be his friend in the future should he be in need of one. Being put on monitor duty due to his unruly behavior, Jason one day found a picture of his mother, Catherine, who was surprisingly alive. He used all his skills to make his way to the Middle East without telling Batman, in an attempt to reunite with his mother. It soon became apparent that Catherine was being blackmailed by the Joker, and had lured her son there for him. Jason learned that most of his major life events were orchestrated by the Joker, who then brutally beat the boy with a crowbar, and left him and Catherine to die at the hands of a time bomb. Batman arrived too late to save them due to Jason's skills in covering his tracks, and was only able to hold Jason's lifeless body in his arms. Revival Jason was revived by Talia al Ghul using the Lazarus Pit a short time after his death. Jason would later remember seeing Talia looking down at him in fear as he was reborn. Afterwards, Talia took Jason to Ducra, the ancient instructor of the All-Caste, a group of warrior monks, and begged her to train the boy. Jason would develop a romantic attraction to Ducra's daughter Essence during the time. After leaving the All-Caste, Ducra wanted Jason to let go of his rage and move on. However, Jason thought the only way to get revenge for what the Joker did to him was by rejecting his newly learned philosophies and teachings. He eventually joined the League of Assassins, where he would be trained by Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva. However, he disliked the fact that the group was not interested in justice like he was but merely in self gain. He would eventually leave the League of Assassins and pursue justice elsewhere. Jason resurfaced in Gotham as the gun toting vigilante Red Hood, having taken the alias that the Joker had used prior to becoming the Clown Prince of Crime. Back with a vengeance, Jason protected Gotham with his new brand of lethal justice. Red Hood and the Outlaws Jason Todd formed a freelance mercenary team with Arsenal and Starfire, called the "Outlaws". They set up base in the Caribbean. An old acquaintance, Essence, contacted him to warn about the coming danger of The Untitled. They soon found that the Untitled had already annihilated former teachers of Jason's, the All-Caste, in one of their bases in the Himalayas. Vowing revenge, Jason led the trio to the All-Caste's headquarters, seeking out the Chamber of All. In this pool of history, they learned more about their opponent. Here, they were told to supply S'aru, a four millennia old proctor, with a cherished memory before entering. Jason's memory was an evening he and Bruce took off during his time as Robin due to Jason being too ill to fight. The trio then fought a rather large monster, and disposed of it with a fair amount of ease due to their building ability to work together. Upon leaving, Jason was offered his cherished memory back, however, he chose to leave it behind. Later, they found and destroyed a member of the Untitled in Middleton, Colorado. Essence returned that evening, revealing to Jason that she betrayed the All-Caste in favor of the Untitled due to her mother, Ducra, being possessed by them. However, she was swiftly defeated by the Outlaws as they returned to their quest. Night of the Owls Shortly after defeating Suzie Su in Gotham, the Outlaws intercepted a transmission asking all Batfamily members to help in taking down the Court of Owls. Jason reluctantly agreed and soon found a Talon attacking Mr. Freeze. He broke up the fight, but the Talon escaped while he and Mr. Freeze confronted each other. Jason tracked down the Talon to an empty Haly's Circus lot, where he had a heart-to-heart with the reanimated assassin. The Talon introduced himself as Xiao Loong, and asked Jason to end his life, which he did. Starfire and Arsenal defeated Freeze, and Jason delivered him to Batgirl, leaving Gotham soon after. Death of the Family Jason, like the rest of the Batfamily, was requested by Dick Grayson to meet at the Batcave for a briefing. A few members expressed concern regarding him being invited, namely Damian Wayne, though Dick was quick to defend him. Bruce then informed them that the Joker had apparently discovered all of their identities and was planning on attacking them privately. Jason left, but was soon ambushed by the Joker and held captive, along with Tim Drake, at an unknown location. Here, Jason discovered that Joker had effectively been torturing him all his life. Apparently, the Joker had wanted to create a Robin who would cross the line Batman was unwilling to cross. Refusing to give further information, Joker then knocked the duo out. Later, they awoke with the rest of the Batfamily in the cave where they were gassed with the intent of them killing each other. However, they all managed to overcome the Joker's mind control through the love and trust they shared with one another. Scarred by what he had learned from the Joker and the events that had unfolded, Jason refused to meet up to find out whether Alfred was safe. Despite this, Jason and Bruce finally reconciled their differences after he discovered Bruce had waited by his bedside after Jason had a particularly dangerous and almost deadly chemical reaction to the Joker's gas. Batman Incorporated Feeling his former protégé deserved a second chance, Batman offered Jason a place in Batman Incorporated as the second Wingman, only asking that he do not reveal his identity to the others. He teamed up with Damian Wayne, who operated under the name Redbird, though Damian was unaware of Jason's identity. Upon finding out who his partner all this time had been, Damian became hurt and confused. This was doubled by the fact that Bruce then informed him that he was to be benched as Robin until further notice. Despite the fact he was now apart of Batman Incorporated, Jason barely got involved with the team and was not present when Damian was killed. Jason did approach Bruce upon learning of the fourth Robin's demise and attempted to ease whatever pain he was feeling. However, upon finding his old mentor had surrendered to the cruel emotionless drive in his grief to bring Damian back, Jason once again cut himself off from the Batfamily. Memory Loss After the events of Death of the Family, Jason went back to the temple of the All-Caste and had all painful memories erased from his mind by S'aru. This ultimately resulted in Jason having no recollection of his friends, enemies, allies, and experiences. Arsenal took him back to their base of operations, where he discovered what he had done and believed himself to be nothing more then a killer. Green Arrow arrived on their island to warn them of a large bounty on the Outlaws heads, but Roy began to panic, fearing that Oliver had led their enemies to them. Cheshire attacked them after seemingly killing Starfire and confronted Jason, telling him the League of Assassins had a bigger destiny for him. Before she could capture him, Kori attacked her and carried her off the island, before Cheshire teleported away. In the midst of the battle, Jason ran off in an attempt to find out who he really was. League of Assassins vs. The Untitled While Roy visited Hugo Strange for therapy, Jason continued to drive off, but was attacked by several members of the League of Assassins. After his initial defeat, they asked him to go with them and assured him that they wouldn't kill him. He agreed, thinking that he may receive the answers he is looking for. They took him to 'Eth Alth'eban, the city of the League of Assassins, and Bronze Tiger told him this is where his new life would begin as the new leader of the League of Assassins. Jason began to explore the ancient city. The League of Assassins gathered and told him that only he knew how to save the League from a threat called the Untitled, but he told them that his memory was gone, therefore he didn't remember how to defeat the Untitled. Lady Shiva threatened to take control, but as she did so, Roy arrived in the name of the Untitled to destroy the gates to the city. Roy initially seemed to have the upper hand, but Jason and the League engaged and defeated him. Roy destroyed a wall of rock, revealing the "Well of Sins". Jason agreed to lead them, provided the League did not kill his friends. The Untitled breached the city soon after and began to engage the League. As the battle continued, Jason confronted the leader and threw him into the Well of Sins, taking his power away. He was killed and Lady Shiva rounded up the other members. As Jason displayed his disdain for Shiva's killing, the last member of the Untitled revealed himself to be Ra's al Ghul, and he resumed control of the League once more. Ra's al Ghul Jason was captured and chained soon after. He apologized to Roy and Kori for all he'd done and, as his friends were about to be executed, he gained his memories back. He and Cheshire freed the Outlaws and Jason entered the Well of Sins to face Ra's al Ghul. After initially being outmatched, Jason defeated Ra's and took his power away. Essence arrived and helped the Outlaws escape the city, arriving in the Chamber of All. She expressed her thanks and asked if Jason would join in the rebuilding of the All-Caste, but he declined and the three left the temple. Batman Eternal Red Hood and Arsenal: Heroes for Hire Following the dissolution of the Outlaws, Arsenal struck out on his own. After helping Arsenal during a solo operation, Jason convinced Roy to work with him again. The duo set up shop in Roy's warehouse, until Jason found out that Roy was broke. To raise funds, they turned to fixer Tara Battleworth for a job. Though she disliked their reputations, she gave them a job in Paris. After taking down several criminal operations, the two found their target: a rogue S.H.A.D.E. scientist with a thumb drive containing sensitive intel. Though his robot army gave them trouble, they managed to subdue him, get the drive, and earn their pay. While on another job, Jason discovered that Roy had set up a Heroes for Hire service. In addition to Jason being against the idea of helping people for pay, it also forced Battleworth to cut them off. Jason also found he had no choice but to comply because Roy had spent all of their money again. Taking another contract, the two discovered the existence of Underbelly, the physical embodiment of all the world's corruption. When Underbelly tried to recruit Jason to his cause, the duo responded by destroying him. Realizing that Underbelly was a credible threat, Jason decided to take him down. Anticipating where Underbelly would go to recover, the two headed to the most crime-ridden city on the plant: Gotham. After Roy tracked down Underbelly, the two encountered the new Batman and convinced him to help them take down Underbelly. Out of gratitude, "Batman" let the duo go free. Once the deed was done, Jason visited the youth center he went to as a kid, and found that Bruce was alive. Though he didn't understand why Bruce didn't recognize him, he was satisfied to learn that he was alive. After Joker's Endgame When the Joker returned to Gotham, healed from having his face cut off and seemingly immortal, he raised the stakes in his battle with Batman by infecting the entire city with deadly Joker toxin. With everything on the line, Red Hood and the rest of the Batman family, as well as a group of Batman's rogues, came together to help the hero stop the Joker from destroying the city. However, Batman and the Joker were seemingly killed beneath the streets of Gotham together, leading to a new status quo in Gotham. Batman and Robin Eternal Robin War Outlaws Rebirth After splitting off from Arsenal, Jason went back to his solo career and set up shop in an abandoned bomb shelter under a police station in Gotham. During this time, Batman asked him to investigate a new connection between city hall and a new international crime cartel. Over the course of his investigation, Jason learned that the mayor had been infected with a techno-organic virus. Jason cured the mayor under the guise of an assassination attempt in order to provide himself an in with the Gotham underground. This worked as he caught the attention of Black Mask, who he suspected of being behind the virus. Batman confronted Jason about the plan, and while initially against it, he eventually agreed on the condition that Jason not kill anyone. Jason agreed. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * * : Unlike most of the Batman Family, Red Hood is one of few who has no problems with the use of firearms. Jason is a highly skilled marksman. * * * * * : Jason has received training from numerous martial arts masters such as Batman, Nightwing, Bronze Tiger, Lady Shiva and the All-Caste. He was considered the All-Caste's most successful pupil earning him respect and secrets only he has been able to unlock. * * * : Red Hood has shown himself to be a very proficient swordsman, able to keep up with the likes of Ra's Al Ghul. * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Red Hood Costume: after meeting Starfire, Jason donned an armored suit, originally belonging to Nightwing, found in her possession. The suit shows a figure closely resembling a bat-symbol colored red and placed in the center of the chest. It also has a built in taser which Jason uses to get people off of him when necessary. *'Venom' | Transportation = | Weapons = * All-Blades | Notes = * Jason Todd was created by Gerry Conway and Don Newton first appearing in . Red Hood was created by Bill Finger and Lew Sayre Schwartz first appearing in . Jason Todd's version of Red Hood was an adaptation from the original Red Hood and first appeared in . The latter version of the character was adapted and introduced into the Prime Earth continuity, first appearing as part of the New 52 DC Universe in by Scott Lobdell and Kenneth Rocafort. | Trivia = *Jason Todd has a confirmed kill count of 83. *Jason spent time in Arkham Asylum, where he had therapy sessions with Dr. Quinzel. Though when this happened exactly is unknown. * Jason kept the tire he originally stole from the Batmobile. * Jason visited the Fortress of Solitude at some point during his Robin career. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robin Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Sidekicks Category:Batman Family members